Avengers: Supernanny
Introduction Edit Tony Stark: "I'm in San Bernadino, California ready to help a family. Let's take a look." Jimmy: "Hi, we're the Marele family! I'm Jimmy and I'm a personal chef." Olivia: "And I'm Olivia, and I'm a graphic artist." see Lauren hitting Bailey Olivia: And We have 7 kids. Olivia: Melaine who's almost 16 Olivia: Kaylah who's 11 Jimmy: Jeremy who's 9 Jimmy: Chris who's 8 Olivia: We also have Lauren who's 5 Olivia: Irina who's 3 Jimmy: Noah who's 2 Olivia: And Bailey just turned 1, and we also have 37 foster kids. Olivia: Lauren started to hit Bailey hits Bailey Olivia: LAUREN, DON'T SCREAM?! Olivia: Lauren Hits see Lauren hitting Bailey Olivia: She kicks see Lauren kicking Bailey Olivia: She started name calling Olivia: LAUREN, NO NAME CALLING?! Tony Stark: Oh My Word, Lauren's behavior has to stop Jimmy: Chris pushes Irina Olivia: Don't Push Irina, Chris Olivia: Kaylah started spitting, running, name calling Olivia: Hey, That was not nice Olivia: KAYLAH STOP, DON"T START RUNNING Olivia: Kaylah, NO NAME CALLING?! Olivia: Then Irina started to slap me Olivia: Hey! No, We don't slap at people, that was not nice Jimmy: Iron Man we need you to come, I can't do this anymore Tony Stark: This needs to stop right now, So i'm on my way Family Home Tony Stark: Hello Olivia: Hi, Come on in Tony Stark: This is Bailey he's 1 Olivia: This is Lauren Tony Stark: Hi, Lauren please to meet you, I'm Tony Lauren: I'm Lauren Tony Stark: And how old are you Lauren: Five?! Tony Stark: So We're Getting To Start Working, So I'll Meet You Down, Okay Observation Begins Edit Olivia: Uh, No Olivia: Lauren, No Olivia: LAUREN, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. Get outta the road this instant! Tony Stark: Lauren's Outside The Door, She's Gonna run Across The Road, The Car Might Hit Her, And There's No Way Tony Stark: Lauren, You can come with mommy Olivia: Honey, mommy only has two eyes, I don't want you to run across the road Olivia: Lauren, Just stop it. That is dangerous. Roads are not for people, they are for cars. (Turns to Tony Stark) Oh yes. We also have foster kids. Would you like to meet them? (37 foster kids come downstairs all in single file) foster kid #1: Hi, my name is Selia, and I am 11 years old. Foster kid #2: Hi, I am Selia's twin sister. My name is Selena. foster kid #3: Hi, I am Tatum and I am 3. foster kid #4: Hi, I am Vivi-Anne. foster kid #5: foster kid #6: foster kid #7: foster kid #8: Hello, my name is Leah and I am 7. foster Kid #9: Hi, Foster kid #10: Hello, Foster kid #11: Hi, my name is Colleen, and I am 4. F fo fos fost foste foster foster k foster kid foster kid #20: Hello, my name is Hallden, I am 10 years old. Foster kid #21: Hi, my name is Taylor and I am 13 years old. foster kid #22: My name is Rhys, and I am 6. Foster kid #23: I am Nicco, and I am 9 years old. fo fos fost foste foster foster k foster ki foster kid foster Kid # foster kid #33: Hi, I'm Tiny, and I am 6. Foster kid #34: foster kid #35: I'm Ember. foster kid #36: foster kid #37: My name is Asia. Narrator: Coming up on Supernanny Jimmy: Not today dear, We're going shopping. Lauren: That does it, I'm peeing in my pants Narrator: Then They Misbehaved At The Mall Olivia: No, Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah, You don't run in the store without me, Now stop it Narrator: When Iron Man returns Observation Continues Edit kicks Bailey cries Tony Stark: Uh Oh, Not Good Olivia: Lauren, Stop Slapping Your Sister Olivia: That's enough Olivia: You know what you're going upstairs to your room Lauren: No, I Don't Want To Olivia: No, You Don't Slap Bailey kicks Olivia Olivia: Lauren, stop it Olivia: Lauren that's enough, now stop it Olivia: You stay in your room for 5 minutes kicks the door Olivia: I'll let you go if you don't kick your door Olivia: LAUREN, YOU DON'T KICK YOUR DOOR Lauren: May I Get Out Of The Room, Now Olivia: No Lauren: Yes Olivia: No Lauren: NOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Olivia: Hey, Stop it kicks the door Olivia: Don't Kick Your Door Going Shopping Edit Getting Ready Edit Tony Stark: "When Jimmy and Olivia decide get the kids to help them pick some presents for Melanie's birthday, boy, did Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah lose it?" Jimmy: "Not today dear. We're going shopping." Lauren: "That does it, I'm peeing in my pants!" throws rocks At the Mall Edit Tony Stark: Jimmy and Olivia decide to get Melaine's birthday, Oh boy Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah don't want to listen, Oh boy They're all lost?! Jimmy: Lauren, No not today we're going shopping Lauren: It smelled like pee Olivia: Hey, Stop saying it, That is so rude throws cereals Olivia: Kaylah, get over here and stop it Olivia: Irina, No Come Here Please Jimmy: Chris, You're Not His Boss Lauren, Irina and Kaylah runs in the store Jimmy: Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah get back here Olivia: You've almost have lost your things, Get back here Olivia: No, Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah, You don't run in the store without me, Now stop it Tony Stark: Oh boy, Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah have lost it shoplifts a my little pony toy Parents Meeting Edit Tony Stark: So, Today We're Going To Talk About Lauren, Chris, Irina and Kaylah Jimmy: Okay Olivia: Okay Tony Stark: Lauren Peed In Her Pants, So They Misbehaved At The Mall Tony Stark: Why?! They Run In To The Store, They Don't Wanna Listen Tony Stark: In The way they are Misbehaving, She's 5 years old Tony Stark: Irina chases 3 of them and they misbehave Tony Stark: Irina is 3 years old Tony Stark: Let's Talk About Chris Jimmy: Okay?! Tony stark: Chris is 8 years old Tony Stark: Chris runs in the store misbehaving at the mall Tony Stark: Kaylah is 11 years old, and they misbehaved at the mall. Oh yes, I spoke with Jeremy yesterday. He said to me he was feeling left out due to you dealing with your younger children. Olivia: Right Jimmy: So, They want all to behave well, and to get more construction Tony Stark: Are You Ready to move on Olivia: Yes We're Ready Jimmy: Yes Tony Stark: Now let's get working Narrator: Coming up on Iron Man. Lauren: Hey, can I go to KFC today? Olivia: No, not today. Because we are going to Pizza Hut today. Narrator: Then Irina Starting To Slap Olivia Olivia: Hey! No, We don't slap at people, that was not nice Narrator: When Iron Man returns Teaching Begins Edit Tony Stark: When I Come Back, and see the Marele family, I was checking to see the Marele family routine Iron Man: Okay, The Family Routine Iron Man: At 8:00 Take Kids To School, And Stay Home With Irina, Noah and Bailey Iron Man: At 5:00 Chris and Jeremy gonna do homework Iron Man: So are we clear on this Lauren: Yes, We're clear on this Iron Man: So, Today we got the family routine and now we're gonna get started on this House Rules Edit Tony Stark: These are the House Rules, No hitting, No kicking, No slapping and No name calling, okay Tony Stark: And that starts now Tony Stark: So They used the house rules, now it's time to move on Jo's Timeout Steps Edit Tony Stark: So Today we're moving on Tony Stark: This is the Thinking Pond so it's just for Lauren, Chris and Kaylah Tony Stark: So Lauren's Gonna Go First Tony Stark: Lauren, If you don't listen to mommy and daddy, and you're gonna have to sit on the thinking pond for 5 minutes Tony Stark: Chris, If you don't listen to mommy and daddy, and you're gonna have to sit on the thinking pond for 8 minutes Tony Stark: Kaylah, If you don't listen to mommy and daddy, and you're gonna have to sit on the thinking pond for 11 minutes Tony Stark: Next, will be the Naughty Pit Tony Stark: Irina, If you don't listen to mommy and daddy, and you're gonna have to sit on the naughty pit for 3 minutes Olivia: This is the Naughty Pit don't want to be in there, right All: No, No, No, No, No Narrator: Coming up on Iron Man Lauren: Hey, can I go to KFC today Olivia: No, not today. Because we are going to Pizza Hut today. Olivia: Lauren, Don't Scream Olivia: NO! We are not going to KFC, we will only be going to Pizza Hut, and that's final! Narrator: Then Olivia puts Irina to naughty pit Olivia: Hey! No, We don't slap at people, That was not nice Narrator: When Iron Man returns Melanie's Sweet 16 Edit Tony Stark: "Today, Melanie turned 16, and Jimmy and Olivia hosted a Sweet 16 Masquerade Birthday Party which started at her backyard and would later be at Pizza Hut for dinner. Melanie invited all of her best friends from school, cheerleading camp, and a local church youth group. The party started out just great. There was music, balloons, everyone was in costume and masks. There were presents, refreshments, and everything she needed." Lauren: "Hey, can I go to KFC today?" Olivia: "No, not today. Because we are going to Pizza Hut today." Tony Stark: "Lauren then threw an enormous tantrum." Lauren: bawling "I DON'T WANNA GO TO PIZZA HUT!!! I JUST WANNA GO TO KFC!!!! I hate Pizza Hut!" Olivia: "NO! We are not going to KFC, we will be going to Pizza Hut, and that's final!" starts kicking and hitting Olivia Lauren: "I'll pee in my pants then!!!" pees in her pants Tony Stark: "Lauren, listen to me. The only choice who is having is Melanie's, not yours. If you continue these raging fits, you're going straight into timeout in the Thinking Pond. You got it?" Lauren: "AREN'T YOU A BITCH?!" hits Bailey puts Lauren into timeout in the Thinking Pond Tony Stark: "Stay there for 5 minutes." 5 minutes later ' Tony Stark: "Lauren, the reason why I put you into the Thinking Pond because you were being very spoiled of what we are going. You also hit Bailey. Now I want an apology." Lauren: "I'm sorry." kisses and hugs Tony At Pizza Hut Edit Lauren: "Ew! This pizza tastes hot, spicy and yucky!" Olivia: Come on, Lauren. You'll like it. Just take a few bites. throws the pepperoni pizza at Melanie and Melanie's friends Melanie: "Lauren, what are you doing?" defecates on other flavored pizzas shakes the baby's prams and buggies cries Lauren: "I will not stop!" pushes Bailey's face onto the still very hot pizza cries Kristin: "What's the matter, baby?" brings the beverages in the ladies bathroom Olivia: Lauren, come back here and sit down! flushes the coca cola in the toilet pushes the tables, causing the pizzas to fall down puts the pizza cheese on the customer's hair Melanie: "Lauren, please stop!" Lauren: "No!" Customer: "Ewwwww! Yuck! That's disgusting!" puts the pepperoni salami on the customer's eyes Customer: "OUCH!! MY EYES!!! I CAN'T SEE EVERYTHING!!!!" pees on the floor kung-fu kicks the pizza manager right in the stomach and stabs him with a thumbtack Pizza Manager: "Ow! That really hurts!" gives other customers dirty looks Customers: "Don't worry about it." see a customer having a heart attack ambulance arrives at Pizza Hut (Lauren leaves and sneaks off to go to KFC) is going to be very livid Olivia: "LAUREN, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS DAY! BY THE TIME WE GET HOME, YOU'RE GONNA BE PUNISHED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! STARTING NOW!" anger explodes at Lauren Jimmy: "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANY FUN EVER AGAIN!" Lauren: "I'LL PEE IN MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At home Edit Olivia: "LAUREN, I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN THE WAY YOU TREATED MELANIE AND HER FRIENDS AT PIZZA HUT! I'M SO ASHAMED OF YOU, MISSY! BY THE TIME WE GET HOME, I'M PUTTING YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE THINKING POND RIGHT AWAY! What is even worse, you burned your poor baby nephew Bailey's face on a very hot pizza." (Bailey is crying due to his face severely burned) Lauren: "Fuck off, you smelly bitch!" Jimmy: "AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY BY THE TIME YOUR THINKING POND TIME PERIOD HAS FINISHED, YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO BED RIGHT AWAY!" slaps Melanie incredibly hard across her face Olivia: "LAUREN, DO NOT SLAP MELANIE!!!, SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" cries because Lauren slapped her Lauren: She deserves it, she is a crybaby. soon as the Marele family gets back to the house, Olivia drags Lauren into the Thinking Pond in a rough manner Tony Stark: "Olivia took a lie detector test to find out the truth". Tony Stark: "We asked Lauren, had she threw Bailey into the hot pizza?, she answered no, Had she tried to slap Melanie in the car?, she responded no, the results of the lie detector test determined that Lauren did not tell the truth!" Laura: Let go of me, you whore! tries to slap Olivia really hard Olivia: "LAUREN, IF YOU EVER SLAP ME IN THE FACE ONE MORE TIME, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE WITH ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU a spanking!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT!" Lauren: "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, FILTHY ANIMAL!!!!" pushes Olivia really hard with her bare hands Olivia: "PUSH ME AGAIN!!! AND YOU WILL GET PUSHED RIGHT BACK!!!" tries to slap Olivia very hard, causing her to get aggressive and slaps Lauren across the face, leaving her a red handprint Olivia: (loses her temper even more) "YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM NEVER EVER TAKING YOU TO PIZZA HUT EVER AGAIN AND THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GET OVER IT AND STAY THERE FOR 5 MINUTES!!!" Tony Stark: "Olivia, Don't lose it, calm down. And tell her to stay there for 5 minutes in a very firm voice." Olivia: "Lauren, you'll stay there for 5 minutes." Tony Stark: his voice at Olivia "I SAID, DON’T PUT LAUREN ON THE THINKING POND, YOU’RE TOO YOUNG TO PUT HER ON THE THINKING POND!!!" Lauren: "SHUT UP, YOU fat bitch!" Tony Stark: "Just ignore it, Olivia and set the timer." smashes Olivia's vase against the wall grabs Olivia's favorite statue and throws it against the China plates, smashing them into pieces along with the statue '''5 minutes later ' Tony Stark: "Explain why she's in there because . . ." Olivia: "Lauren, the reason why you're in the Thinking Pond is because your behaviour was appalling at Pizza Hut, you burned your baby nephew's face with extremely hot pizza and you slapped your mother and Melanie, and you called me bad names. Now I want an apology please." Lauren: sarcastically "I'm sorry!!!" Olivia: "I want a proper sorry." Lauren: "NO!!! I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE!!!" Olivia: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?!? STAY THERE UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED!!! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!!" Lauren: "SHUT UP!!!! I don't want to see you again for the rest of my life!" raises his voice Tony Stark: "We asked Lauren, had she tried to slap her mother?, she said no, she did not tell the truth!" bursts in with a hairbrush Olivia tries to drag Lauren to the chair for some spankings, Lauren snaps and spits in Olivia's face, then slaps her very hard across the face many times Olivia: "WHAT?!?!?!?!?! SHE SPAT IN MY FACE AND SLAPPED ME VERY HARD ACROSS THE FACE!!!!" Lauren: I'll kill you!!!! finally stays put Olivia: "I want an apology." Lauren: "Alright, I'm sorry." Olivia: "Kiss and a cuddle." kisses and hugs Lauren 'Tony Stark: "After an apology, Lauren started to kick off again. It was ludicrous!" ' Lauren: at the top of her lungs "I STILL HATE PIZZA HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy: "Hey, what's all that racket about?!" Olivia: "What the heck was that noise coming from up there?" Tony Stark: "Guys, what's going on?" Jimmy: "We dunno, Jo. I think we'd better find out." Olivia and Jimmy runs upstairs to Lauren's bedroom smashes her bedroom window and pulls the curtains down Tony Stark: "Lauren, stop screaming right now!" Olivia: "Now you'll be going directly into the Thinking Pond again." picks up Lauren and drags her into the Thinking Pond again Olivia "Stay there for 5 minutes!" kicks Olivia Tony Stark: "Set the timer!" escapes and throws Olivia's favorite lamp down the stairs, smashing it to pieces and quickly returns to the Thinking Pond '''Tony Stark: "I can't believe that we're doing the timeout again! I mean, that's ridiculous!" runs away from timeout, breaking the statue!" [Tony puts her straight into timeout again Tony Stark: "Stay for 5 minutes." spits in Tony's mouth 5 minutes later Tony Stark: "Lauren, listen to me. You were put into timeout again, is you were not doing as you were told. Now I want an apology please." Lauren: sniffs "I'm so sorry." Olivia: "Lauren said a sniffing sorry." Tony Stark: "Kiss and a cuddle." kisses and hugs Lauren Olivia: "When I put Lauren in the Thinking Pond she tried to slap me, but I snapped and slapped her across the face really hard, which left her a red mark on her hand, Lauren said shut up, then I tried to spank her with a hairbrush, but she snapped and spat in my face and slapped my face very hard many times." bursts in with a belt and loses his temper in front of Lauren Jimmy: "LAUREN, HOW COULD YOU TRY TO SLAP YOUR MOTHER, TELL HER TO SHUT UP, SPIT IN HER FACE, AND SLAP HER ACROSS THE FACE MANY TIMES AS possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren: well she fucking deserves it. She is a mean, evil witch. voice gets raised even louder Tony Stark: "WE ASKED LAUREN, HAD SHE TRIED TO PUSH HER MOTHER WITH HER BARE HANDS, SHE RESPONDED NO, AND SHE DIDN'T TELL THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" crumbles up the lie detector results and kicks Lauren, Olivia and Jimmy out of the house Tony Stark: "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy: “SHUT UP TONY!!!!!!!!!!!” violently attacks Iron Man Naughty Pit Edit Tony Stark: "Just before dinner, Irina decided to kick off about the TV being turned off." is cooking chicken, potatoes, sliced carrots and gravy [Irina is watching Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest] Olivia: "Irina Jane Marele, turn the TV off and go wash up for dinner." Irina: "En halua sammuttaa television!" (Translates to: "I don't wanna turn off the TV!") turns off the TV and unplugs it slaps Olivia Olivia: "Hey! No, We don't slap at people. That was not nice." Irina: "Mutta haluan katsella TV!!!!!" (Translates to: "But I wanna watch TV!!!!!") Olivia: "Well, this is not the time to watch TV, because I'm still putting you straight to the Naughty Pit, okay?" carries Irina to the Naughty Pit Irina: "Anna minun menna,aiti!" (Translates to: "Let me go, Mom!") 3 minutes later Olivia: "Irina, the reason why you're in timeout, because you slapped me in the face, you refused to turn off the TV. Now I want an apology please." Irina: "Olen pahoillani." (Translates to "I'm sorry.) Olivia: "Say it in English." Irina: "I'm sorry." Olivia: "Good girl." kisses and hugs Irina Dinnertime Edit Olivia: "Lauren, you need to get to eat your sliced carrots, potatoes, chicken and gravy. This meal is really important for you to develop." Lauren: screeches "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her potatoes, spitting on her gravy Olivia: "Hey, this is your warning. If you misbehave like that, then you're going straight into timeout, you got it?" Jeremy: "May I be excused? I can't deal with this no more. I'm leaving this table." up from the table Chris: "Yeah, me too." leaves the table as well without saying a word pretends to be sick by barfing Olivia: "Lauren, stop faking around. Eat your dinner." starts crying first, and then she is screaming very loudly at the top of her lungs puts her in timeout Tony Stark: "Explain why she's put there." Olivia: "You were in timeout, because you were pretending to be sick and you threw enormous temper tantrums. Stay for 5 minutes." Lauren: "screeching very loud MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tony Stark: "Ignore it, Olivia, and set the timer please." screaming, yelling and screeching pushes Olivia's grandmother's statue over, breaking it bangs the doors 5 minutes later Olivia: "Lauren you know why you're in timeout, because you were screeching very loud and you pretended to be sick and you haven't touched your dinner. Now, I'd like an apology please." Lauren: screams "SORRY!!!" Olivia: "I want it properly." Lauren: crying "I'm sorry." Olivia: "Kiss and a cuddle." Tony Stark: "Lauren first said a screaming sorry and then a crying sorry." kisses and hugs Olivia Onward Edit sends Bedtime Edit Olivia: Lauren it's bedtime Jimmy: Come On, Goodnight Tony Stark: At Bedtime They Go To Sleep, Then Chris, Lauren, Irina and Kaylah gonna get out of bed Olivia: Lauren, It's Bedtime Jimmy: Chris, Bedtime Olivia: Irina, It's Bedtime Olivia: Don't come out Jimmy: Kaylah, Bedtime At 10:00PM Tony Stark: Chris Got Out, Lauren Got Out, Irina Got Out and Kaylah Got Out Olivia: Get In The Bed Olivia: And Do Not Come Out Olivia: No Lauren, It's Not Playtime, It's Bedtime Olivia: And Don't Come Out Of The Bed At 11:30PM puts Lauren to bed puts Chris to bed puts Irina to bed puts Kaylah to bed At 12:30AM puts Lauren to bed puts Chris to bed puts Irina to bed puts Kaylah to bed At 2:00AM Tony Stark: Then Lauren Got Out, Chris Got Out, Irina Got Out and Kaylah Got Out and It went nothing puts Lauren, Chris, Irina and Kaylah to bed puts Lauren, Chris, Irina and Kaylah to bed At 2:35AM Tony Stark: Jimmy and Olivia I'm Going Away For A Few Days Tony Stark: And When I Come Back, I'll Watch These Guys Alright Tony Stark: Bye Jeremy, See You In A Few Days Tony Stark: Bye, See You In A Few Days Tony Stark: In A Few Days I'll Come Back and I'll Watch These Guys Narrator: Coming up on Iron Man Olivia: Lauren, You're going to the Thinking Pond Jimmy: Chris, You're going to the Thinking Pond Jimmy: Kaylah, To The Thinking Pond Olivia: Irina, to the Naughty Pit Narrator: Then they can show you how to do that Narrator: When Iron Man returns Family Test Run Edit Iron Man: Okay Today I can show you how to move on Olivia: Lauren No, You're not going to hit me hits Olivia Olivia: LAUREN MARCIA MARELE!!! STOP HITTING ME!!!! Olivia: Lauren, You're going to the Thinking Pond Olivia: Stay there for 5 minutes Jimmy: Chris No, You're not going to kick me kicks Jimmy Jimmy: CHRIS STOP KICKING ME Jimmy: Chris, You're going to the Thinking Pond Jimmy: Stay there for 8 minutes Jimmy: Kaylah No, You're not going to punch me punches Jimmy Jimmy: KAYLAH STOP PUNCHING ME Jimmy: Kaylah: You're going to the Thinking Pond Jimmy: Stay there for 11 minutes Olivia: Hey No, You're not going to slap me slaps Olivia Olivia: IRINA STOP SLAPPING ME Olivia: Irina, To The Naughty Pit Olivia: Stay there for 3 minutes minutes later Olivia: Irina I want an apology Irina: Sorry?! Olivia: Thank You minutes later Olivia: Lauren I want an apology Lauren: Sorry?! Olivia: Good Job minutes later Jimmy: Chris I want an apology Chris: Sorry?! Jimmy: Good Job minutes later Jimmy: Kaylah I want an apology Kaylah: Sorry?! Jimmy: Thank You Iron Man: Oh My Gosh, I Better Head Back Right Now Category:Marvel